Songs and Stories of Sango and Miroku
by Unedited Creativity
Summary: A collection of Sango and Miroku song fics. Mostly cute lovey dovey stories. The songs are very varried and avoid more modern music.
1. Teenage Queen

Teenage Queen

**Notes: This is an alternative universe MirSan song fic. The song is Ballad of a Teenage Queen by Johnny Cash. Sango is the prettiest girl in town who could have any guy she wants but loves her neighbor, Miroku, who works at the local candy store. What happens when a talent scout wants to take her to Hollywood and away from Miroku?**

"Good morning, dad!" Sango sat at the table in the kitchen, eating the breakfast her mother had prepared. Her little brother Kohaku was probably out side. It was Saturday and there was no school. After breakfast she went outside and checked if her neighbor was home. He had already left for work.

There's a story in our town 

_Of the prettiest girl around_

_Golden hair and eyes of blue_

_How those eyes could flash at you_

_Boys hung 'round her by the score_

_But she loved the boy next door who worked at the candy store_

She soon arrived at the candy store and ran to his arms. He held her close and asked if any guys on the way hounded her. "Yes but it is okay. I am just happy to see you." She sat in a chair close to the counter. Miroku smiled at her. He felt like the luckiest boy in town. She was the prettiest girl in town. All the other gals envied her long brown hair and beautiful eyes that matched her hair. He was handsome enough but had no money or prospects. She loved him nonetheless. He dreamed of their life together. They would live together in their small hometown and raise a family. He plan to some day get out of his job at the candy store but he couldn't now.

She was tops in all they said 

_It never once went to her head_

_She had everything it seems_

_Not a care, this teenage queen_

_Other boys could offer more_

_But she loved the boy next door who worked at the candy store_

He couldn't because he was saving up for a ring. He planned to marry her as soon as possible. With in a month he had enough money and they were engaged to wed next spring. She was so happy to be the wife of her handsome neighbor. Nothing could make her any happier she thought…until a talent scout came to town. She was looking at wedding dresses with her mother when he approached her. He offered her an audition…she took it.

He would marry her next spring 

_Saved his money, bought a ring_

_Then one day a movie scout_

_Came to town to take her out_

_Hollywood could offer more_

_So she left the boy next door working at the candy store._

Sango stared at her reflection in the mirror. The bathroom in her new mansion easily outsized her old room in her hometown. Lately she never felt up to doing any films. She was a famous star by now and could spare it but…she was so sad. She missed her town, friends, family, and…Miroku. He was so broken when she left. She still called and wrote to him but it wasn't the same. He still worked at the candy store because he never had the motivation he used to. When she left she took his joy and energy with her.

Very soon she was a star 

_Pretty house and shiny car_

_Swimming pool and a fence around_

_But she missed her old hometown_

_All the world was at her door_

_All except the boy next door who worked at the candy store_

She stood at the train station of her hometown. She had sold all her worldly possessions and gave up her fame to come home. She sacrificed that glorious life for her town, friends, family, and…Miroku. She walked down the street; all recognized her not as the pretty local girl but as the famous movie star. She soon arrived at the candy store. When he looked to see who was entering his heart seemed to stop. His life just walked through the door as quickly as she left.

Then one day the teenage star 

_Sold her house and all her cars_

_Gave up all her wealth and fame_

_Left it all and caught a train_

_Do I have to tell you more_

_She came back to the boy next door who worked at the candy store_

She ran to his arms and he readily welcomed her back. She cried, burying her head in his chest and begging for forgiveness. He understood her and asked if she was sure she wanted to give up all that for him. She was sure that she would be much happier in small house with him than a large mansion all alone.

Now this story has some more, you'll hear it all at the candy store The End 

AN: I may add more, I dunno. I just love that song and that pairing so I decided to combine them. I may write another song fic to go with it. I don't know yet. This is my first song fic by the way. Hee hee! I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. An Early Gift

An Early Gift

Notes: The second MirSan song fic of the series! Woot! The song is Holly Jolly Christmas. Oh well. Sango is walking in the mall thinking about what she wants for Christmas.

"Santa Claus…what would you give me if you existed?" Sango gazed at the gigantic Christmas tree in the center of the mall. She clutched her bag of gifts close and continued to admire the glorious decoration. "All I want is a man I can love…I've been good, Santa. Really I have…" She went on walking, heaving a sigh. Kagome was going to be spending the entire holiday season with her boyfriend Inu-yasha and Sango had a feeling that a proposal was soon in coming. She was as green as that tree with envy.

_Have a holly jolly Christmas it's the best time of the year_

_I don't know if there'll be snow but have a cup of cheer_

She blew her runny nose on her handkerchief but due to her sudden stop someone suddenly ran into her, both their bags' contents scattering. When she lifted up her head, her eyes were met with such a wonderful sight. Sitting on the floor beside her was a handsome man, his eyes a beautiful and rare purple and his hair black, pulled into a small pony tail at the nape of his neck. "Awe man, excuse me! I'm sorry! Let me help you!" Not a moment after speaking he began picking everything up off the floor. Sango stood, blushing and silent. "I'm glad you're okay Miss…?"

_Have a holly jolly Christmas and when you walk down the street_

_Say hello to friends you know and everyone you meet_

She told him her name and they began walking together and talking. She couldn't help but blush as he kept asking her questions about herself. She felt so much better than earlier. What surprised her most was when he suddenly asked if she was seeing any one. She simply shook her head, which made him smile. They both stopped and gazed at the children all lined up to see Santa Claus. "Someday, I want to be there when my child goes to see Santa." He murmured. She looked up at him, his expression lost in the mysterious beauty of children celebrating the holiday season by visiting that dear jolly elf. She smiled and took his hand guiding him to the line. He was quite surprised but didn't question her actions.

_Oh ho the mistletoe hung where you can see_

_Somebody waits for you kiss her once for me_

When they got to the front of the line after a bit of waiting Sango stared at Santa as if she were touched in unimaginable way. "I don't know if I should say this or not but…thank you for the early present Santa…" Miroku stared confused but the jolly man in the chair smiled. She quickly hugged Santa and left the line holding Miroku's hand still. "Here…this is my phone number. Call me, please?" He stared for a moment and smiled. He asked her if she was sure that she wanted to date him, explaining his lecherous past. She nodded and said, "I know I do because Santa heard me. I asked for someone to be with, if only the holiday season and he heard me. Well I'll be seeing you. Please do call me!" Miroku stepped back watching her walk away. When she was out of sight, he looked down at the little slip of paper in his hand.

_Have a holly jolly Christmas and in case you didn't hear_

_Oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas this year_

He went home to his apartment, his roommates enjoying eggnog and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. He sat at his desk staring at the phone contemplating whether or not to call her. "Hey Santa…thanks for answering my letter…I'm surprised that even worked. I only sent it to appease my little sister but…" He finally picked up the phone and dialed the number, one hand on the phone, the other drumming nervously on the desk. Soon the torturous ringing ended and he was greeted by a beautiful hello.

_Have a holly jolly Christmas and when you walk down the street_

_Say hello to friends you know and everyone you meet_

"Hello? Sango speaking." She smiled happily, her caller ID having revealed the identity of her caller ahead of time. They made arrangements to meet that night at a small French bistro near his apartment. After speaking to her, he sat out in the living room and watched the famous movie of the brave little red nosed reindeer. He never liked the film too much but he slightly envied the bravery of the fictional creature. His roommates were cheerful as usual, enjoying their beverage and laughing at the most inappropriate moments during the movie. Miroku sighed, impatient for seven o' clock to come. It was only five forty-eight.

_Oh ho the mistletoe hung where you can see_

_Somebody waits for you kiss her once for me_

As soon as the clock showed seven, she grabbed her p-coat and dashed out the door. She walked through the snow, ignoring the carolers standing on the sidewalk. When she arrived at the little bistro, she found Miroku giving some money to a bell ringer dressed in the famous red and white suit. They went in together, talking as if they had known each other for years. They shared little wallet photos of family and friends, explaining whom each person was. The night was full of quiet laughter and joy, as that time of year would always have it. After words, he walked her home and stood outside her apartment holding her hands. They gave their awkward good-bye and shy, innocent kiss good night. On the way home, he stared at his cell phone's address list and came across her number. For some reason, it made him raise his arms in triumph, silently cheering himself for asking her out.

_Have a holly jolly Christmas..._

_Oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas this year_

END


	3. Beautiful

**Beautiful**

**Notes: This is the third in the series. The song is You're Beautiful by James Blunt. Yes it is a newer song but I love it so what ever.**

My life is brilliant 

Miroku stepped soberly in to the subway. He was trying to remain calm and inconspicuous. The last thing a guy who was just doing marijuana wants is to draw attention to him. He was not a pothead by any means but occasionally enjoyed small amounts with good company. He was quite pleased with his life. He had an excellent job, great friends, and was a favorite of the ladies. He never spent the night alone.

One of his hands clung tightly to the hanger, the other holding a book to his chest. He always took his favorite novel whenever he went on the train. It was a romance story, in spite of how un-masculine it is. He didn't know what love was like. He faked it with girls, using what he saw guys do in chick flicks as his example but had never really felt it. Not that he wanted it particularly, you don't need love to pick up chicks but…he was curious nonetheless.

Soon the train came to a stop and he stepped off and went toward another one. He always had to take two different trains to go home. He wasn't paying particular attention to where he was going. When he finally lifted his head from staring at the ground he saw something he first took for a hallucination. Not but a few feet away was the most beautiful girl in the world. She was fairly tall with chocolate colored hair and eyes of an only slightly lighter brown. She was blessed with fair skin and a perfectly curvaceous figure. She looked at him and smiled. His heart skipped a beat and he blushed. He was about to walk over to talk to her when he noticed…she was holding hands with a tall, handsome, brown haired man. She also wore an engagement ring.

My life is brilliant 

_My love is pure_

_I saw an angel_

_Of that I'm sure_

_She smiled at me on the subway_

_She was with another man_

_But I won't lose no sleep on that_

_Cause I've got a plan_

He stood there staring at her. He didn't even know her name or anything about her yet… something about her seemed so astonishing. At first he plotted to walk over there and talk to her. To come between her and the kind faced brown haired man but soon realized…just how selfish that was. He stood and gazed at her chatting away and even once kissing the man with her. He wished it were he holding her hand, talking about some vacation they were soon to take. He wanted to be the one to hold this mysterious beauty. He had never felt this way about any one. She wasn't like the other girls he noticed. They were but a passing fancy but she would live in his memory and heart forever.

You're beautiful, you're beautiful 

_You're beautiful, it's true_

_I saw your face in a crowded place_

_And I don't know what to do_

_Cause I'll never be with you_

She glanced over at him again, still wearing a radiant smile. The train was teeming with women but to Miroku, the only girl there was the mysterious brown haired beauty. He could tell by her eyes that she noticed his face was red, not just from blushing at her. She chuckled a bit and mouthed to him that he better cover his face more, since it was obvious that he was high. He just kept staring; wishing she had spoke those words instead of just mouthed them. If she had, he could have heard her voice directed at him and not at her lover. He heaved a sigh, glancing down at the book he held. "…So, this story has a sad ending…"

Yes, she caught my eye 

_As I walked on by._

_She could see from my face that I was fucking high,_

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_

_But we shared a moment that will last 'til the end._

The next stop was apparently hers, for she and the Youngman she was with exited. Miroku watched her leave and bit his lip. He put out his hand, reaching out for her but she was much too far away. Her beautiful aura slowly dissipating from the train, he stood there with an aching heart. The train doors soon shut and she was quickly out of sight. He heaved a sigh; sure he was never to be graced by the wondrous sight of her again. He slumped down a bit, his grip on the hanger loosening. His heart sank as he pictured her smile. Her graceful lips pulling up into a simple put magnificent little smile that would fallow him his entire life.

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful,_

_You're beautiful, it's true,_

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

He soon stepped off the train and walked back to his apartment. He fell lazily on the couch, pressing the button on his answering machine for his messages to play. He laid on the couch staring at the ceiling, only barely listening to one of the numerous girls he slept with whine about him not returning her calls. All he could think about was the mysterious beauty on the train and the impression she had left on him. He fantasized about him and her. He had fantasies of them going to ball games, dinner, or perhaps dancing together in a ballroom. Soon he realized his feelings were more than infatuation…they were genuine love. For the first time he felt real, honest to God love.

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful,_

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_There must be an angel_

_With a smile on her face_

_When she thought up that I should be with you,_

_But it's time to face the truth._

_I will never be with you._

Even though the truth was that he could never be with her, she gave him a wonderful gift. She gave him his first real feelings of love and for that she will always own a piece of his heart. Never again will he pretend to love for he knew just what an astonishing thing it truly was. "Thank you…where ever you are."

END 

**Notes: I hope this didn't sadden any one since it was one-sided love. Poor Miroku. It's so sad. He is pining for his Sango when she's already with another man. Oh well, the next one they will be about them both in love. Don't worry. Woot!**


End file.
